This invention relates generally to an organizer for a compartment and in particular to an automobile glove compartment organizer.
Automobile glove compartments usually contain a single uncompartmentalized space of limited dimensions wherein a number of items may be stored. These items within a typical glove compartment, however, are usually difficult to find because the typical glove compartment does not have separate compartments and the items become bundled. It is desirable, however, to provide a space organizer to be installed in the glove compartment to divide the space in the glove compartment into several upper and lower subcompartments for storage of various articles which may be conveniently found and selected when needed.
While there are conventional glove compartment organizers, in general, for the same purpose of organizing the space in the glove compartment, it is often difficult for drivers to retrieve pieces of paper, such as a map, an automobile registration card or a proof of insurance paper, which are resting on the support surface of the conventional organizer. In particular, the driver must force his/her fingers underneath the pieces of paper thereby wrinkling or bending them.
In addition, the support surfaces of conventional glove compartment organizers are generally smooth so that items placed in the support surface may slide and become disorganized. The shapes of conventional glove compartment organizers are generally rectangular so that they may not be able to fit snugly into the glove compartments of different makes and models of automobiles. This means that the organizer is unable to utilize the entire space of the glove compartment which is already very limited and items on the organizer may still slip off of the support surface since the organizer may not be snugly fitted to the back of the glove compartment, for example.
In summary, the conventional glove compartment organizers have numerous drawbacks and limitations. They do not make it easy to grab a piece of paper resting on the support surface of the organizer without wrinkling or damaging the paper. The support surface of the conventional glove compartment organizers also has smooth surfaces so that items may slide on the support surface. In addition, the conventional glove compartment organizers do not fit snugly into the glove compartment of a variety of different makes and models of automobiles. Thus, it is desirable to provide a glove compartment organizer that overcomes the above problems and limitations described above and it is to this end that the present invention is directed.